


still

by refuted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a lil ficlet of kara and maggie bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuted/pseuds/refuted
Summary: Five snapshots of Kara and Maggie.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



**one**

The team is toasting to another week without an Earth-ending alien invasion. Al's is warm, always, and loud and homey and _safe_ , but tonight Kara feels an extra heat at the back of her neck and she realizes why just as she misses the dartboard for the cork wall beside the bar. 

Maggie's staring, a little, smiling soft and crooked as Kara manages to beat James at their second round of darts despite the mishap. _Something something next time, Danvers,_ he's saying to her but he's already lost her to Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, nestled in their booth against the wall and nursing a nearly-finished beer.

Kara starts to walk over when Maggie stands and tilts her head outside. When they find a quiet place in the alley beside the bar, Kara licks her lips to say something trite probably, before Maggie presses her against the wall in a swift movement that has the length of Maggie's body pushed against her own, warm and soft and firm. Maggie's breath flicks cool at her cheeks when she says "Been waiting a while to do that."

Kara hums. "And what else?"

Maggie smiles. 

**two**

Kara works 8-6 (usually), Monday through Friday (mostly), but Supergirl is always on call. 

"How many," she says to J'onn with her eyes still closed. It's late. Or early maybe, she's not sure. Her mouth is dry and she's a little sweaty. Maggie shuffles beside her, muttering something along the lines of _tell your boss to fuck off_ and, well, no that's definitely what she's muttering. 

"Six," comes the response after a pause. "Maybe more."

She sighs. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Maggie groans when she hangs up. Under the covers, her legs tangle with Kara's. 

"So, how's Supergirl gonna make this up to me?" Maggie says eventually, turning to spoon Kara just before she moves to slip out of bed. "I was promised breakfast."

"I'll be back in a jiff." Maggie holds firm. "Breakfast will be on time."

Maggie makes a noise at the back of her throat, unconvinced. "Yeah, sure. I want collateral." 

"Alright, Sawyer. What do you want?" Maggie's legs loosen between Kara's.

"If I don't get breakfast, I get dinner." Fair enough. "And the Girl of Steel does the dishes." 

**three**

She's humming the bridge of an old country song Eliza likes, thinking she can probably finish up before Maggie runs out of dish soap when sure hands snake around her waist and balmed lips rest against the back of her neck. 

"Almost done," she says. 

Maggie answers with her hands, again, pressing into her hips to turn her around; answers with her mouth catching Kara's and tasting like beer and chocolate.

"How about you leave the rest for later." Maggie slips her index finger underneath the band of Kara's jeans. She tugs. "I've decided you can pay me back another way." 

There's just one glass left in the sink, but Kara doesn't argue. 

**four**

Maggie's breathless as she keys into her lock, hands trembling with the adrenaline of an attempted mugging gone splendidly wrong.

She lets Kara take two steps inside before pressing her back against the wall and it's not unlike a bar alleyway at 10 PM. 

"You couldn't have let me bait him a little longer?"

"Sorry," Kara responds, leaning in to kiss her and is met more than halfway.

"This was my chance to impress my _girlfriend_."

It's the first time Maggie says this, and the word comes out a little facetious and a little fond, but Kara decides that she's more than ok with it all. 

**five**

The city is still fine. Mostly. 

It's early on a Sunday, and nothing's burning, but she supposes there's time for that later.

Maggie hasn't woken up yet, sleeping with her mouth open and snoring a little. Kara looks over, wonders how Maggie might feel about someone calling her soft and delicate and really fucking cute. Briefly, she considers acting on the curiosity.

Maybe later. (Time for that, later.)

For now, she marvels in the stillness. It's peaceful.

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this is me showing up late with a months' old prompt and a starbucks, wishing y'all a happy holiday season :)


End file.
